New Memories
by DecoNut
Summary: It was graduation day, and many things happened before then. Kyo and Tohru wanted to make a new memory together, in every way possible. READANDREVIEW thanks for reading!


**~Hello Deco again~ Hope you enjoy reading this one too! RR ^u^)**  
 **PS: Not a native English speaker tbh. so the grammar suck. EDITED ._.**

"Ooh.." The hallway was deserted. Empty. It was pass school hour, and today was their graduation day. Their friends all gone home after the ceremony almost two hours ago, and now they were the only ones left. A grunting noise could be heard from across the hall, coming from the Gym room. A banging of furniture hitting the wall sounded slightly. "Ah..." the girl moaned, red as a tomato as she blushed, and high in pleasure. Her eyes rolled as she arched her back, enjoying the moment without a care in the world. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed. Her arms were around his neck, his, were firmly gripping her waist, using it as leverage as he thrust into her repeatedly, making the young girl writhed in pleasant agony.

"It was almost an hour ago, when the two shy lads were sitting in the hall, among their classmates, waiting for their names to be called to receive their diploma. It was their last day here at Kaibara, Yuki presented a short speech as valedictorian, thanking the teachers and all the ones involved as the others looked on. The ceremony was eventful, tearful and memorable. Haru and Momiji took their pictures together as a token of memory for each of them to keep. Shigure and Akito was there too, and almost all of them exchanged pleasantries (Akito still very awkward towards everyone), before leaving back to the estate. Uotani and Hanajima was planning to have a "Freedom Dinner", as they call it, to celebrate their leaving school. Yuki however, declined the offer kindly, as he was already subjected to go to the student council's farewell party that night with Kakeru.

"How about you two?" Uotani asked Tohru and Kyo, and of course Tohru chirped and say she would come. "Cool! Tonight, 8, Hana's place alright? Don't be late!" And off she and Hanajima went, leaving the two lovebirds behind with Haru, Momiji and Yuki.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving. Time flies fast huh?" said Haru nonchalantly. Momiji nodded, saying, "I guess we're the cool senpais now that you're all gone."

Yuki laughed, "have we ever been cool?" Momiji shrugged excitedly. "You know, I'm really going to miss this place. So many things happen here. So many...memories." Yuki continued. Tohru's eyes welled up, while the rest simply nodded. After awhile Haru and Momiji left to meet Rin who was waiting outside for them.

"I'm going to go check on a few stuff before heading home. You guys going to Hanajima-san's tonight right?" Yuki said, as he took a glance at the huge clock on the school wall, "if I have extra time I'll come over. I'll bring someone with me tonight," he smiled, "if she's okay with it. I'll let you know."

"Kanojo?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smirked, "You don't think you're the only one with a special someone, do you?" Kyo turned red slightly, looking away from Yuki. "Whatever." Tohru flashed both boys a gentle smile, and Yuki snickered. "Just go already!" Kyo shooed him making Yuki laughed harder.

"Fine, stupid cat." And then he was gone.

Kyo was still beet red when Yuki left, and when Tohru started to laugh, he clutched Tohru's hand and dragged her away from the school hall, blushing all the way back to their class. Realising where Kyo was taking her, Tohru, confused, asked, "Um, Kyo-kun?" Kyo turned his head to her, giving her a look as if to ask what, she continued, "are we going back to class?"

"Um.. yeah.." Kyo said slowly, looking down at his feet. "To be very honest with you, so many things happen to this place," He let go of her hand as they reached their former class, "so many things, the place where I first met friends, normal friends, having normal conversations with them," he walked inside the room, "It's not like me to reminiscing, I'm sorry I'm a little sappy today," he laughed.

"It's okay Kyo-kun. You're right, many memories happen at this school," Tohru walked towards the window, "Kyo-kun, do you remember?"

Kyo looked up, "hmm?"

"Kyo-kun jumped out of this window the first day you came here!" Tohru smiled cheerfully at Kyo who was blushing again, but he then laughed, "Yea, I did, didn't I? I wonder if I can still do it?" Tohru pulled his hand lightly and put it on her cheek. "I like that about you," she said.

"What? Me jumping off a window? You find that charming?" Kyo teased.

"No, ha ha, I meant, you're so honest with your feelings then, it was cute. Like a cat." Kyo smirked, and nuzzled his face to her neck, "you do like cats huh?" the he planted a soft kiss on her slim neck, sending all the blood to her face. Kyo looked up and saw that she was already red, so red that he feared she'd passed out. He laughed again. "God, Tohru, you're gullible," and he kissed her on the lips, licking them asking for permission.

Tohru sighed softly, parting her lips and let Kyo play with her tongue. They've been dating for a few weeks now, heated kissing is still new to them, but they have had made out a number of times. Tohru still blushed at the sensation, but wrapped her arms around his neck all the same. After a few minutes of making out in the empty classroom, Kyo slowly loose the lip lock and smirked as he saw how red his girl became. "Tohru..."

"Y-yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru meekly replied.

"I know it's sudden," he started, "and you can pushed me as hard as you want, and reject me all you want," he softly stroked her arms, "I just want you to know, that I love you too much to hurt you." He stared at her, "I want to make new memories with you, I want to be with you in both good and bad times, I want you to feel the same with me."

Tohru was in tears, she pulled him in for a kiss, "Yes Kyo-kun. I do too."

He wasn't entirely sure that he can be charming when he wanted to, Kyo wasn't one who was good with words, but he meant it, every single word he uttered to her, he meant it. "I...I want to make new memories with you..." he slowly pull her to his chest. "Here, in this school, I've had a ton of things I want to forget.. So many things," he started to whisper to her ear, "I want to re-do." He kissed the side of her neck, making her knees weak. She was so weak against his chaste kiss, and now he's giving her loads of them. "I want you to feel what I feel, to create new memories with you, together, here..." And with that he kissed her lips again.

And that was what started their vigorous afternoon. Their kisses, what was initially tender, turned into lustful needs. Kyo bucked his hips to her, as he hold the back of her neck as he kissed her, making her moan and both their tongues danced in side their mouths. Kyo then pull off the kiss, both gasping for air, both red on their faces. Kyo's eyes dark with anticipation while Tohru's was fumed with excitement that she didn't know she had. "Come," Kyo pull her hand lightly, taking her to the gym room a floor down, shut the door and put his beautiful blushing girlfriend on a table beside the wall. Tohru's eyes cloudy, she was still new to this but she wanted it. Kyo stroked strands of her hair aside, and kiss her again to calm her and himself.

"If you don't want me to do this, push me away, okay?" He said as he started kissing her neck slowly. Tohru was enjoying the kisses, nodded hastily. His kisses felt like sparks to her spine, sending goosebumps to her already sensitive skin. She was blushing mad, she tried covering her face with her hands but Kyo took her hands and place it on her sides without saying anything. He put his hands on her stomach, then stroked her curves before firmly placed them on her waist. Kyo then placed his hands inside her thighs, making the girl moaned in his mouth, massaging them, as Tohru obliviously spread her legs apart. Kyo smirked in their kiss, proud. Kyo then stood in between her thighs and bucked his hips, hard, against her covered womanhood.

Tohru didn't realised when she shut her eyes. Was it when Kyo started kissing her? She wasn't sure. All she know was that she was living the moment, in pure shock, and there was some part of her thinking that she might me in heaven, for the man of her dreams, her beloved Kyo, was treasuring her, pleasuring her, gentle, like she was made of fragile glass. He made her feel wanted, needed and loved. She wanted him to feel the same, but she didn't know what to do. Her head was in the air, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. The only sound coming out of her was her moaning his name. And it grew louder every he bucked his hips to her region.

"Kyo...kun.." she weakly moaned, putting her hands on his shoulder. "I-I..want to make new memories with you t-too...aah!" she threw her head back as Kyo teasingly bucked again.

The boy smiled at her. That was all he needed to hear, he then put his band on her chest and unbutton her blouse, pull her bra upwards and massage the moaning girl's breast as she call out his name. Kyo sucked on one of her breasts, his left hand trailed down under her skirt. Finding what he was looking for he stroked her clits, and Tohru moaned again. "Oh m-my...aah.." Tohru started to shyly bucked her hips against Kyo's hand. The boy smirked. He continue to stroke her until she was soaking wet.

"Tut tut Tohru," he whispered, "patience is a virtue." But at that he slide her underwear aside and stuck a finger inside her.

It was countless how many times Tohru moaned his name, but he loved it, craved it even. After a while of ministrations, he can't take it anymore. He pull her underwear off, and took off his pants and boxers, freeing his hard on member. Tohru blushed furiously when she saw all of him the first time. It was unusual looking, but huge. She gawped, staring at Kyo's standing weapon, wondering if it'd fit inside her.

"It's going to hurt the first time alright?" Tohru nodded, and Kyo teasingly stroked her clits with his member. Tohru bit her lips, trying hard not to scream. The after making sure she was lubricated enough, Kyo slowly slide in, inch by inch, until he reached the hilt. "Urgh.." he grunted.

Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes, but slowly she adapted to his size. Kyo then pull out slowly before putting it in again, hard. And this time, Tohru screamed in pleasure. Kyo continue his quest on pleasuring her, going in and out, fast, again and again until Tohru's walls tighten. A few seconds after she moaned again as she felt herself burst.

Kyo was still hard when he pulled out of her. "Tohru, I'm not done yet.. get down from the table." And Tohru did. He then turned her around, "bend over," her told her, "put your hands on the table." Tohru did as told. She shyly bend over and hold the table firmly. She felt Kyo's hand pushing her back down softly, and then lightly pulled her bottom up. "K-Kyo-kun?"

"Shh", he reassured her it's going to be alright. "I'm going in now." Kyo slide inside her again and again from the back and Tohru was screaming in ecstasy, "Oooh KYO! Oh my GOD! URGH...aah..ah.. AH!" It felt so good Tohru forgot that they were still in the school compound. Kyo grunted her name over and over, massaging her breasts from the back, slamming his dick into her repeatedly. "Tohru, Tohru!"

"K-k..OOH!" Tohru can't take it anymore, she needs to release, her loins begged, it felt so good she can't stand it. The table hit the wall, making a rhythmic noise as Kyo pleasure her from behind. Kyo grabbed her butt and squeezed, pushing her skirt away from his view.

Tohru keep moaning his name, over and over, and he could feel that she was on her edge again, her walls tighten, gripping his member. Kyo continued to ram into her, fast and hard. The slapping skins sound so erotic, it made him turned on more, so he continued slamming into her again, until he can't take it anymore. "T-Tohru, I...I'm cumming!" and he spilled inside her a few seconds before Tohru too, moaned loudly as she came.

On the way back from school, it was already 4.30 at the time, Kyo and Tohru walked back home hand in hand. Their memories of the previous activities still fresh inside their minds. The first time was amazing, Tohru thought. But their second one was special. She blushed at the thought. She never would have thought she'd lose her virginity ever, and at the school's gym no less. She could feel Kyo smirked at her.

They're home. It was empty since Shigure was at the main house, and Yuki was with his council friends. It was less than 3 hours to go until tonight's dinner. She wasn't sure if she's ready to tell her friends about their "business" at the school today. She really didn't want her friends to kill Kyo. One day maybe, when she's ready. She smiled sheepishly. "Kyo-kun. Do you think it's too early to get ready for tonight's dinner?"

Kyo hummed, "I guess, but I want to go to take a bath now to be honest. I'm quite sweaty." Tohru blushed at his comment. "D-Do..you want to take a bath...together?" She asked. Kyo was inwardly shocked at her request, but smirked. He pulled her towards him, "want some more huh?" Tohru kissed him to quiet him. A few minutes later, the floor was full with scattered clothes, underwear here and there, and sounds of Tohru moaning, Kyo's grunting and skin hitting skin from the bathroom filled the whole house.

It was not until a few minutes before seven did they stop. Kyo half lidded eyes stared at a naked sleeping Tohru on the floor beside him, overflowed juices trailed out off her nether region dripping onto the floor, Kyo smiled slightly at the sight. It was a lovely memory indeed.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
